


D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E (I See Things That Nobody Else Sees)

by joidianne4eva



Series: Halloween Prompts [3]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was a smart guy and yes he’d made some dumb decisions…daily but his daily dumb decisions weren’t the result of lack of observation which was why he was currently hiding out on base. </p>
<p>“They’re fucking haunted!”</p>
<p>Pooch rolled his eyes and Roque didn’t even glance up from his new knife. Seriously, if Jensen had a fragile ego he would have thought that they didn’t care about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E (I See Things That Nobody Else Sees)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip for the read through and beta. 
> 
> Prompt from the Halloween Challenge asked for a story based on Melanie Martinez's Dollhouse.

Jensen was going to kill Jasmine then bury her somewhere that had absolutely nothing to do with pets or cemeteries because Jasmine was crazy enough as it was. He was pretty sure that a zombie version of his sister might actually manage to take over the world.

“No, nope, not doing it!” he yelped, waving his hands in front of her but Jasmine just stared at him.

“It’s a dollhouse, Jacob, what’s it going to do, eat you?”

“Exactly! It’s a dollhouse and I’m a grown man. How many grown men do you know who own dollhouses, Jazzy?”

“Well starting now, I know one.” Jasmine muttered as she shoved him out of the way. “Look, Beth wanted you to have the damn thing alright and between the two of us I’m freaking glad because those dolls are creepy as hell.”

Jensen crossed his arms and glowered at the dollhouse in question.

The thing wasn’t all that big and it opened outwards so that Jensen could see the entirety of the tiny rooms. There were four in total and each was occupied by a single doll, all of whom were frozen in various domestic acts. It looked like a typical dollhouse, not that Jensen had much opportunity to know what a ‘typical dollhouse’ was but he’d watched enough reruns of sitcoms to recognize that this right here was a pretty normal setup.

It didn’t explain why the longer Jensen stared at the thing the more freaked out he got. Despite the fact that none of the dolls were turned towards him Jensen still felt like he could feel tiny eyes watching him.

“How long am I supposed to be keeping this again?” he inquired and Jasmine flashed him a shark like smile.

“Until Beth forgets about it.”

Jensen sighed, “I knew you were going to say something like that.”

*O*

Jensen stumbled through the doorway, one hand flailing to shut the door while the other tried to keep a hold of his date.

Caroline was a gorgeous redhead who he’d managed to pickup with absolutely no help from his team because they were all bastards and Jensen was going to enjoy every second he spent in her company.

The thought shattered when Caroline pulled away.

“What the hell is that?”

Jensen blinked as he tried to focus on something other than the blood rushing to his dick.

Caroline was staring at the dollhouse like it was some alien construct.

“It’s just my niece’s dollhouse,” Jensen responded, reeling her back in and he forget all about the thing as she giggled and pressed their lips together.

*O*

The next morning Jensen woke to an empty bed and a note.

**_You could’ve told me you had a roommate._ **

Jensen frowned at the thing before crushing it up and tossing it in the bin. Caroline had probably just run into Jazzy on one of her cleaning runs.

Scratching at his stomach Jensen wandered out into the living room and froze.

One of the dolls was on the floor, its tiny limbs scattered across the carpet. Jensen sighed as he stooped down, there was no way he was putting this one back together.

Glancing back at the dollhouse he frowned.

He could have sworn there’d only been four dolls but each of the rooms was still occupied.

Rolling his eyes at himself Jensen collected the bits of the broken doll and dumped it.

*O*

Jensen was a smart guy and yes he’d made some dumb decisions…daily but his daily dumb decisions weren’t the result of lack of observation which was why he was currently hiding out on base.

“They’re fucking haunted!”

Pooch rolled his eyes and Roque didn’t even glance up from his new knife. Seriously, if Jensen had a fragile ego he would have thought that they didn’t care about him.

“Because I know that your next question will be ‘What’s haunted, Jensen?’ I’ll tell you…”

“My next words were gonna be ‘Do you actually want me to stab you, Jensen?’” Roque muttered but Jensen just flipped him off because Roque loved him…really.

“Jasmine’s dolls, I swear to all the deities above and below that those little pieces of plastic are possessed. It’s like the fucking Hunger Games, every time I go home another one’s dead.”

“They’re dolls, J, don’t think you can class them as dead,”

Jensen glowered at Pooch, because seriously this was what Pooch was focusing on? “If someone took the time to toss you out of a house or smash your head into itty bitty pieces then the least people could do is classify you as dead.”

“Burn the thing,” Roque offered up and Jensen sighed.

“I can’t, Beth will cry and then I’ll feel like the worst uncle ever.”

“So what are you going to do?” Pooch inquired.

“Hire an exorcist?” Jensen suggested as he flung himself on the couch. “Seriously where do I even go to get one of those?”

*O*

Turned out hiring an exorcist was pretty much impossible so Jensen ended up going home empty handed and by empty handed he meant with a new bible and some water he’d scooped out of a church fountain.

Flinging the door open Jensen placed his exorcism kit on the floor.

“Ok, look. This house isn’t big enough for the….” Jensen trailed off because there was only a single doll left.

The tiny man was seated on the edge of the dollhouse and Jensen glowered at him.

“Look here, buddy, this shit stops today, alright? I’m gonna give you the benefit of the doubt because I haven’t heard from Jasmine in a few days and she’s not above pulling this crap to creep me out but if you move an inch your ass is going straight to the incinerator,” he warned.

The doll didn’t move and Jensen didn’t know what the hell he’d been expecting but he still sprinkled a little of the water on the doll’s tiny cowboy hat before retreating to his room where he tucked his bible and his gun under his pillow.

*O*

That night Jensen dreamt of dark brown eyes and woke to a weight pressing down across his stomach.

Instinctively his hands went for his gun, eyes flying open when he realized that he couldn’t move his limbs.

The first thing he noticed about his captor were the big dark eyes watching him from beneath the wide rim of a cowboy hat.

“Hola,” the man whispered and Jensen licked his lips.

“Hi, I mean hey, I mean please tell me you’re not that doll,”

The man’s secretive smile was answer enough and Jensen tensed when he leaned forward, hands settling on Jensen’s bound arms as his lips brushed Jensen’s ear.

“I like it here, comprende?”

“Yeah, I comprende, I totally comprende,”

The man pulled back and patted Jensen’s cheek condescendingly. “Bueno, I think you will make a nice pet.”

Jensen opened his mouth to object to that but when the man scooted back so that he was settled on Jensen’s lap he swallowed his words because being a pet was better than ending up like the other dolls…at least he hoped so.


End file.
